Ep. 38: The Enigmatic Balzion
is the thirty-eighth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It features the search for Silva's mecha, Balzion, that will be presented during the rest of the season. In the Philippine English Dub the title of the episode changed to "In Search of the Bio Destroyer". Synopsis As Silva searches for his missing mecha Balzion, Peebo decides to confront the enemy Bio robot in hopes of trying to take it down before it takes down Bioman. Plot This episode takes place where we left off in Episode 37 where Doctor Man shows how the Bio Hunter Silva demonstrating his abilities in attacking both a friend and foe alike as well as the Bioman's arsenal and to shoot them with his Bio Blaster where it has Anti-Bio particles to weaken them. Doctor Man has plans to use Silva to their own purpose which he orders the Big Three to capture him. Mason tells him it would be difficult but Doctor Man directly orders them to locate Silva. At the mountainous construction site, the workers discover a strange large robot in silhouette called Balzion the robot ally of Bio Hunter Silva. This causes the workers to flee from its appearance and it begins to make a rampage by hitting yellow lasers from both of its eye and creating landslides from within. This causes the Biomen to investigate these sudden attacks. Blue3 uses his Super Electronic Ear which he senses a terrible force is causing havoc to another place which he informs them while Green2 uses his Super Electronic Scope to detect someone's approaching and to see Silva approaches to the robot which they knew him as the Bio Hunter as they tie cover and hide. Despite their efforts, Silva easily detects their Bio Energy from within as he senses their presence while hiding as they attempt to make a stealth attack against him but failed as Silva manages to hit them with his Anti Bio Blaster and flees in a hurry. The Biomen became wondered why Silva left the battle. At the Bio Base, Peebo becomes strange on Silva's actions and realizing that Silva was searching for Balzion. Once he merges with the Balzion, he would completely destroy the Earth much to his horror and he cannot forget of what he had done for destroying the Bio Star and it's all up to him to stop Silva as he gets his own Bio Laser and leave but is unaware that Shirou is calling him in the base. The Biomen return to their base to find Peebo until he was shown at the monitor which he attempts to stop Silva alone. He also informs them about Silva's mission to find Balzion and he will stop him for getting it and the group will use full of Bio Energy without him. After Peebo hung up to do his final mission, the Biomen decides to find him with no other choice. When Peebo tries to find Silva, he saw a yellow lightning even other people saw this as well as it manages to destroy the satellite base. As the weaken man almost fall unconscious, he was confronted by Silva as he completely lose consciousness Silva notices it was the robot Balzion but is unaware that the weaken man was just a disguised mechaclone knowing of his location. Silva finally reunites with his robot ally, he does not realizes it was a trap set by Farrah and Mettzler until Peebo confronts him. Silva becomes confident to see Peebo fight despite he was shaking himself in horror from his appearance and Silva demonstrates how its done by attempting to shoot him directly. Due to Peebo's scare, he got caught from their trap while avoiding the blast. Peebo wonders about what's the trap come from while being bound in chains as Silva attempts to shoot him. Peebo attempts to shoot his gun scarily but manages to hit Mettzler from behind. The Balzion that Silva searched was none other than a disguised neo mechagigan, Battle Megas. Peebo now realizes that the trap set by the Neo Empire Gear is to trap Silva after noticing the mechagigan's appearance. Silva becomes angered from tricking him as he attempts to shoot Mettzler with his Bio Blaster but Farrah manages to shoot him causing him to avoid. Silva attempts to shoot both as both Farrah and Mettzler eventually teleported. The Biomen are soon searching for Peebo, they are later confronted by Farrah Cat stating that Peebo is in their grasp much to their surprise which she left the scene forcing the Biomen to pursue her. Peebo is later seen being hostage by Farrah, Mettzler and Farrah Cat as well as her squad of mechaclones. Farrah eventually tells Peebo that she will destroy both groups and Silva only to be repelled by Red1 by shooting them with a Bio Blaster and the group made a surprise attack towards Farrah and her squad and Pink5 frees Peebo from being bound. The group are soon attacked by Silva from his blaster gun and sensing their Bio Energy. Peebo now explains why the people gives them Bio Particles due to their purpose to protect their planet from any invasions will come and go and destroy the last of it. It was the destiny of the Biomen to work together and stating that they are not his enemies which Silva refuses to know and stating that the Bio Energy was his. Peebo still tells him that the Neo Empire Gear is their enemy as Silva refuses to believe and hits him with his Anti Bio Blaster as the Biomen manages to protect Peebo from being hit and Red1 states that both are going to reckon with the Biomen. The group are now fighting against Farrah and her squad while Farrah and Farrah Cat faces off Silva in a gun fight which they are equally matched. Farrah attempts to hit him with a fire blast from her mouth but was dodge and retaliates by hitting her with his own gun. When Silva tries to finish both of them off, he was soon caught by their trap where he ends up being bound in chains. After the group finishes most of the mechaclones, Farrah, Farrah Cat teleports along with a captured Silva. When the Biomen attempts to follow their trail, they were blocked by Mettzler who attempts to hit them with a blast to summon mechaclones to corner them but in it's illusion type. Despite his efforts, Red1 eventually knocks Mettzler with a Bio Blaster from his eye and the group are soon defeats him with a Bio Electron Charge. The Biomen now faces Battle Megas which is now piloted by Farrah and the group activates the Bio Dragon in auto-control launch as the group enters the Bio Dragon to form their Bio Jets and to form the Bio Robo to fight the mechagigan. Both mechas finally clash as Battle Megas gives an upper hand towards the Bio Robo by hitting with electric rays and its blasters. Red1 soon activates the Bio missiles to knock the mecha with a blast even Farrah activates the missile to retaliate them. The Bio Robo now wields the Super Maser to make a electric flash to stun the mechs and eventually finishes off with a Bio Particle Cut causing Farrah to flee via emergency jet. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man becomes infuriated from his failures as Silva maniacally laughs and remarking at him to retire which Doctor Man becomes furious from his remarks. Silva also tells them that he can fight as he wants and to find his robot ally, Balzion. He also explains that he and Balzion had attempts to land on Earth to make a world conquest but became separated after it became lost of its control and knowingly that his robot ally was also landed on Earth. Doctor Man also tells him what if he would help him get his robot ally but Silva tells him to save only those who needed as he demonstrated his Energy Bio Energy source and manages to break the chains as he and Doctor Man hit their blasters from their weapons in an equally match while Mason does the same but hitting two mechaclones after Silva dodges his attacks. Silva manages to hit Monster and Mason with his Anti Bio Blaster even Zyuoh and Psygorn also got hit as well to escape the base. At the outskirt of the mountains, the Biomen along with Peebo are now seen watching the blue sky knowing that Silva is still out there to hunt them down. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda